


36: "Take notes, sweetheart."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [36]
Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Lucas Friar/Maya Hart/Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews runs Shawn Hunter & Cory Matthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	36: "Take notes, sweetheart."

**36: "Take notes, sweetheart."**

* * *

"How is she doing that?" Riley demanded as she watched her mom continue to not only boss around her dad (Cory) but her papa (Shawn) too. The two men were rushing around gathering Auggie clothes, lunch and everything he needed for his playdate. Cory and Shawn Matthews didn't even argue as they nodded and immediately set off to complete the list of duties Topanga stated that had to complete after Auggie left for his playdate.

Riley waited until both her dads walked out of earshot before she rushed over to her mom. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"How did you do it?" Riley asked. She couldn't stop thinking about her own relationship with Maya, Lucas and Farkle. She could barely get Maya to agree on dates for the group, Farkle just wanted to spend all their time together during academic things and Lucas is always about sports. 

"Take notes, sweetheart. It takes years of practice and patience." Topanga stated as she finished fixing her cup of coffee.


End file.
